


Frustration

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), for now, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trans Shiro jerkin’ it, because there’s not enough trans or solo Shiro





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> No explicitly feminine words are used to describe Shiro’s bits, I used ‘cock’, ‘folds’, and ‘front/hole’ if you’re bothered or triggered by any of these words, turn back now for your comfort! Also antis fuck off

The door to his quarters _wooshed_ shut behind Shiro, and his hand was already at his belt buckle. 

_Damn Keith for being so attractive all the time, all we were doing was training_ he thought, but there was no malice behind it, just desperate attraction to his best friend. He sighed in frustration with himself as he kicked off his pants and boots. 

Pulling down the covers, he layed back on his bed. Shiro liked to take his time getting himself off, but he knew he probably wouldn’t last long this time, blood running hot from Keith’s demonstration of physical prowess. 

He skated a hand across his chest, still an area he didn’t like to touch much, even after surgery, but it was sensitive. His breath hitched as he rubbed a hand across the flat planes of muscle, heading down towards his stomach. He stroked the spot right under his navel, moaning softly as he ran his fingers through the hair there. His prosthetic hand continued to touch his pecs.

Slowly, he brought that hand lower, past the one on his stomach, and below the waistband of his boxers. His cock was already half hard, and he touched it gently, hissing at the sensation. Still too sensitive then. Fingers traveling lower, Shiro stroked his folds, finding it much less overwhelming, especially with the liberal coating of lubricant his body helpfully provided. 

Stroking in a downward motion along his slit, towards his front hole, his body temperature steadily rose as small gasps escaped his lips. Slow-burning pleasure rolled across his body as he expertly navigated his folds. After a few minutes of this, Shiro brought his now-wet fingers back up to touch his cock.

As soon as he closed two fingers around it, his hips bucked up into his hand, a hissed expletive filling the stifling air of his quarters. He stroked slowly, cock fully hard now, and standing proudly about two inches out from his mound. As his fingers slid along the length, holding gently but firmly, the rolling waves became sharper and more concentrated, and he knew he was nearing the end. 

Curling forwards, he shoved two of the fingers of his metallic hand into his front hole, bucking hard and shouting at how good it felt to be filled. Shiro’s fingers easily found the spongy tissue on his inner walls and stroked it mercilessly, as he jerked his cock faster. Warmth bloomed in his abdomen, calm at first but steadily growing stronger and more intense at the dual sensations. Loud moans and expletives escaped uncontrollably as he hurtles towards orgasm. Shiro’s last thought before he hit his peak was that he should really try to find a space vibrator.

All at once, the waves crashed over him, and he came with a shout, hole clenching around his fingers and dripping over his hands while his back bowed up off the bed. His cock quickly became oversensitive and he removed his hand as lightning raced through his body for several more seconds. All his breath left him in a rush as he collapsed back down on the mattress, desperately gulping in air as he tried to recover.

“Fuck.” He was so screwed, this crush was seriously getting out of hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to stop posting smut under my dumb pseud idk why i did that to begin with


End file.
